


Shoot from the Hip

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: (off-screen) - Freeform, (sorry), Bechdel Test Pass, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Hook-Up, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Some emotion snuck in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The woman Claire brings home from the bar is... really something else.





	Shoot from the Hip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



> Praise be to Karios, who kicked the ass of a late-night beta and caught like eight different grammatical errors. <3

Pressed up against the wall inside the door of her own apartment, Claire Temple struggles to think. Kissing has never turned off her brain before, but then… she’s never kissed someone like this.

Claire gasps as she is lifted easily. She wraps her legs around Brynn’s waist. “Where did you say you were from?”

Brynn (or at least that’s what she called herself in the bar; Claire has her doubts) smirks up at her. “I didn’t. Where’s your bedroom?”

Brynn tumbles onto Claire’s bed, pinning her down with deep kisses. The way she presses their breasts together, the way her fingers smooth their way into all of Claire’s most sensitive places, has her squirming and letting out breathy sounds before they even start taking clothes off. It’s all she can do to keep up.

“Where are your things?” Brynn breathes into her ear.

Claire shudders, kissing the nearest bit of skin she can find. “My what?”

“Your things for sex.”

“Uh… what are you looking for?”

Brynn sits back on her heels, Claire’s legs spread out over her strong thighs. Claire feels debauched already.

“Nothing in particular,” Brynn says with a shrug. “Just want to see what you’re into.”

“Well…” Claire scoots back and gets off the bed, opening up the bottom drawer of her dresser. “I mean, most of this has never been used…”

“I like this!” Brynn grabs a large vibrator. “What’s it do?”

Feeling sort of awkward, Claire takes the vibrator. “This button turns it on, and—”

Brynn’s eyes get so wide at the sudden buzzing that Claire asks, “Have you never seen a vibrator before?” They have to have vibrators in England, right?

“Not like this. That’s really clever!”

“So…” Claire sort of shakes the vibrator at Brynn, feeling strange about it. “Do you want to use it?”

“Let’s see what else you’ve got.”

The next thing Brynn pulls out is Claire’s strap-on, already adjusted to her size and with the dildo attached from the last time a boyfriend claimed to be adventurous. “That’s sure never been used.”

Brynn looks up from examining the straps with a glint in her eyes. “You want to though, huh? Show me.”

She thrusts the strap-on into Claire’s hands.

“Uh, okay. It’s not meant to go on over clothes though.”

Brynn steps in with a filthy smile. “Oh baby, don’t worry about that.”

A few minutes later, Brynn is kneeling between Claire’s legs, helping her tighten the last buckles. From the devilish smirk on her face, she knows exactly what that position is doing to Claire.

“Shall I stay down here awhile?”

“If you want to,” Claire says breathlessly. “If that thing doesn’t get in the way.”

“I’ll manage. I like the view.”

With a wink, Brynn angles the dildo out of the way and leans in.

Claire has only slept with a few women before, but that is clearly not the case for Brynn, and it might not be the case for Claire in the future if this how talented all lesbians are. Claire barely manages to stay on her feet, and takes to clutching her own dresser for something to hold onto.

“Okay, okay stop, this is weird,” Claire says despite the heat pulsing through her body. 

“Sorry.” Brynn stops immediately. She’s frowning as she wipes off her mouth with the back of her hand.

Claire kind of wishes she hadn’t.

“No, you were—that was amazing. I’ve just never come standing up like this, it’s weird. But really, really good!”

She laughs and nearly stumbles.

Brynn smiles as she stands up. “Alright then,” she murmurs into Claire’s neck. Claire hugs her back, loving the press of their bare skin together and grateful for the moment to catch her breath.

“Why don’t you show me how this works?” Brynn says softly after a minute. She reaches down, and instead of stroking the fake dick, like the girls would in porn, she strokes Claire’s skin where it shines, sweaty and flushed, in between the straps.

Claire shakes with anticipation. “I’d love to.”

She sucks a kiss into Brynn’s neck on impulse, not enough to leave a mark, just to sting a bit. Brynn tosses her head back and moans, tugging her closer and planting a hand on the back of Claire’s head.

Following the directive, Claire sucks harder and elicits a stronger moan and a firm affirmative. “Yes, Claire, leave me something to see!”

Claire closes her eyes in joy.

Her last long-term boyfriend had… well, un-markable skin, to say the least. And everyone since then has been little more than one night stands, and nowhere near as open about their desires as Brynn.

This is going to be good. And maybe, hopefully… not just a one night stand.

“You like it… rough?” Claire asks, trailing off when she realizes she’s said the most cliche porn thing ever.

Brynn doesn’t seem to notice or care. She tips her chin down to look seriously into Claire’s eyes.

“I want it as rough as you can give me, baby.”

“I’ll do my best,” Claire promises with a grin. “I’m only human.”

Brynn’s devil-may-care attitude softens for the first time all night. She cups Claire’s cheek.

“I’ll take your best,” she says gently.

Yeah. Claire really hopes this turns into more than a one night stand.


End file.
